In the Arms of the Angel
by Raven-Dray
Summary: even so, I want to be there for him, for as long as I could...


AN: This is a late birthday fic for my friend, Piali.

I'm so sorry it's late. Since my data just gone and I have to write it all again. And it came out differently from the original. But I hope you'll like it. It might a bit sad, but I just have to make it click with the song.

Note: this is unbeta ed so please forgive the grammar .

think of it as a Christmas gift from me~

Merry Christmas to you all~

Enjoy. And don't forget to review :D

* * *

><p>In the Arms of the Angel<p>

* * *

><p><em>Spend all your time waiting for that second chance <em>

_For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough _

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, age 27 years old, president of the Malfoy Company. Count as one of the richest people on England.<p>

He's handsome, tall complexion have many people fall for him.

Smart, even consider as a genius. Have two loving and doting parents. A beautiful wife always stand by his side. Many people envy him for his luck.

To people's view, he was perfect.

They didn't know the truth.

* * *

><p><em>I need some distraction oh beautiful release <em>

_Memories seep from my veins _

_They may be empty and weightless and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight_

* * *

><p>This is his day… Neither his parent nor his wife ever ask his whereabout.<p>

All they know is he is doing his job. In his parent's eyes, he is doing a great job at his company, and as a husband, making money so his wife can spend it for stupid things like diamonds or throwing parties.

No one cared what he do outside of the company, so long as he won't ashamed the family name as his father always remind him every single time.

He slowly pulled his car into the hotel parking lot. Excitement written in his tired face. The emotion he couldn't feel unless at this time.

He quickly stepped out of his car and make his way to the hotel.

The receptionist nodded at him, Draco didn't bother to check in as he always goes into the same room, and at the same day, no matter what time. Amanda, the receptionist also the manager will take care of it. She was one of people Draco can trust to keep his secret visit to her self. Also a few extra bills will surely keep her mouth closed.

As he reached the room 202, he turned the knob and opens the door.

A smile appeared at his face when he saw the person sitting in the bed.

Draco step in and closed the door and locked it. He made his way to the bed and sat on it. The other person turned into him, giving him a warm smile and stretched out his hand towards Draco.

Draco took it, kisses each of hands and pulled the other person to him, embracing him.

"I miss you…" he murmured, taking the other person's scent that never failed to calm him.

Strong but soft hands cupped his face as the person pulled back.

Stormy grey eyes meet emerald green.

"And I miss you…" Harry whisper to him as he kissed Draco.

* * *

><p><em>In the arms of an Angel fly away from here <em>

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

* * *

><p>He didn't know how it began. All he remembers that time is coldness.<p>

Warm hands gripping his desperately, clutching it as if he refuse to let go.

All he saw was a pair of emerald green eyes, boring right into his soul before he closed his eyes, murmuring something he can't hear, surrounding to the oblivion.

As he gain his consciousness, he find him self staring at a white ceiling. Warm blankets covered his slightly shivering body.

He carefully tempts to sit down, only to fall to the bed again. Finding no strength to sit, he settled with glancing around the room, realized that he's not in a hospital, that he was sure from the decoration of the room. The room was dark, but his eyes are used to see in the dark so he able to see his surrounding.

He was sleeping in a soft bed, beside it was a bedside table, small lamp stay unlit on it. The curtain on the window are drawn, but Draco know it's still night.

Draco looked down to his body to find he was dressed in a simple t-shirt.

He turned his head as he heard a door opened.

"Ah… You're awake?" soft voice reached his ear.

He squinted his eyes to look at the said person better. He could only make a black colored hair and a small figure.

Said person put the clothes he was holding to the bed side, he turned on the lamp and Draco could look at the others clearly now.

Green eyes… that's the eyes he saw before he passed out.

Draco find his breath caught as he admire the beauty of the raven haired man.

Said person smiled at him as he take the extra blanket and spread it on top of the already covered Draco.

Draco sighed at the warmth.

"Thank you…"

Harry, smiled at him again, making Draco's heart thumped lightly.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Harry"

"I found you nearly drown at the lake. I was going to call the ambulance, but you told me you don't want to go to the hospital before you passed out, so I settle to bring you here. I hope you didn't mind me changing your clothes since it's wet"

Draco sighed, he remember saying that he don't want to go to the hospital. The last thing he wants is to be beaten by his father again for doing a 'foolish thing that shame the family name'

"Forgive me for asking, but what did you do that got yourself drown?"

The soft voice of his savior broke his thought.

He couldn't see the other's eyes. How can he explain himself that he had tried to kill himself, and that's not his first time.

Draco can feel Harry's eyes boring into his bowed head, Draco didn't know what he would do if he look into those eyes now.

He was startled as he felt warm hands on top of his. He looked up into the smiling face of Harry, a look of understanding on the raven haired man.

"It's ok…" Harry told him.

And with those words, Draco cried…

* * *

><p><em>So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn <em>

_There's vultures and thieves at your back _

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies _

_That you make up for all that you lack _

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time _

_It's easier to believe _

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness _

_That brings me to my knees_

* * *

><p>That night, Harry hold him when he cried. Draco found himself not care if some stranger see him cried, how weak he is.<p>

The warm of Harry's hold make him feel like he was safe, like everything will be ok.

And thus begin of his secret meeting with Harry.

Every Saturday they meet at the hotel. No matter what time Draco came, Harry always there, waiting for him.

Draco will kiss him and hold him. Yet they never do anything beyond that. He was content as long as he was with Harry.

Sometimes they talk, Harry hold him close and caressing Draco's hair, lulling him into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

Sometimes they just lying on the bed, looking at each other until sleep claim them.

Only in Harry's arms, Draco could feel safe and peace.

* * *

><p><em>In the arms of an Angel far away from here <em>

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

* * *

><p>"You know it's forbidden to be in contact with humans."<p>

Harry turns his head towards the voice.

"Hello Hermione" he smiled and returns to gaze the city below him.

Hermione shake his head in disapproval. She flies towards him, her white wings flutter behind her back.

"You should leave him Harry" she told him as she sat beside her best friend.

They were sitting on the roof of the tallest building in the city. Cold air doesn't seem to bother them.

Harry smiled again, "I can't… no… I won't"

"You have to! What if you get punished? We Angels are told not to be in contact with humans, we even have to make sure they don't see us! But you saved that human! Worse, you keep seeing him! Don't you remember what punishment if we broke that rule!"

Hermione ranted, she knows she wasn't supposed to yell at him, but she was worried about him.

Harry stood up; he looks at her before turning his gaze towards the sky.

"Then…"

Wings protruded from his back, fluttering softly as he start to float.

"Even if I get punished… Even if I have to disappear forever…"

He turned his head towards her, a serene smile on his face.

"Until that time come… I will stay with him."

* * *

><p><em>You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here<em>

* * *

><p><em>So even for just a little…<em>

_I want to give you happiness…_


End file.
